With continued proliferation of relatively low cost, high capacity, mobile communication networks, the use of mobile video conferencing continues to grow. Mobile video conferencing is the conduct of a video conference among a plurality of participants at two or more locations via a one or more communication networks. A video conference provides simultaneous multi-way video and audio transmissions between the locations, thus enabling the participants to communicate with each other, both audibly and visually, in real time, even when the participants are remotely located with respect to one another. In this regard, a video conference is a specific form of video telephony.